Episode 7426 (16th February 2016)
Plot Ashley struggles to know how to deal with Laurel's drinking. When Gabby sees the bottle of vodka on the table she leaves quickly while Laurel is still feeling unwell. Sandy offers to have a word with Laurel but Ashley rejects it. Megan feels useless after finding Tess. Rakesh spots Tess' obituary in the Hotten Courier and is forced to tell Priya that Kirin has left. PC Swirling arrives at Tug Ghyll looking for Kirin. Ashley confronts Laurel over the bottle of vodka but she denies it is hers and insists she hasn't touched a drop of alcohol. Laurel is furious Ashley could bring it up that day and informs Ashley she is going to the baby scan alone. Zak attempts to talk to Lisa about Aaron. Vanessa realises Kirin scarpered and left Johnny because he was responsible for Tess' death but pleads with Carly to keep it quiet. Gabby tells her friends she cannot get booze now she isn't at Home Farm. Sandy walks in on the conversation. Rishi worries about Jai as he isn't with Georgia like he said he was, but when Leyla asks what their conversation was about Nikhil lies to her. Gabby confesses to Ashley that the vodka was hers. Ashley looses his temper with Gabby and wonders how he could loose faith in Laurel so quickly. Zak attempts to talk to Chas about Aaron but Chas tells him they are handling it as a family, which he is no longer part of. Zak overhears Sam and Belle arranging a meeting with Chas in the backroom. Rhona wonders if she and Paddy should attend Tess' funeral but Paddy tells her he doesn't think it's a good idea. Laurel lays flowers Daniel's grave. Leyla tries to make Vanessa see that Kirin leaving could be good. Vanessa tells Rakesh that the police have been round to see Kirin. She realises that Rakesh knows that Kirin killed Tess. Ashley explains to Laurel that the vodka was Gabby's, and apologises. Vanessa reveals to Rakesh that Kirin is probably not coming back as he has told her to lie to Johnny about his father. Zak visits Wishing Well Cottage and asks about the family meeting. Lisa is unaware what he is talking about, so Belle and Sam are forced to reveal the meeting was to plan a surprise birthday party for Lisa's 60th. Laurel is adamant Ashley needs to trust her and she shocks him by telling him he is to be a father again. Cast Regular cast *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Smithy Cottage - Back exterior *Cemetery *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *The unknown child actor portraying Molly Sharma appears uncredited. *Gabby's two friends appear uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,800,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes